Amazing Love
by fighting-4-freedom
Summary: Another "girl joins the fellowship" fic. Elizabeth Night is there to represent her father's kingdom and joins the fellowship. Along the journey, she forms friendships with the fellowship and something a little stronger with Legolas.
1. Default Chapter

Amazing Love  
  
Another one of those "girl joins the Fellowship" fics. This is my first LOTR fic, so please, be honest.   
  
Disclaimer: No characters are mine except Elizabeth....all other characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien...but if I did own Legolas....ohhh...*passes out* Somebody get the smelling salts!!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Sumarry: Takes place during the council meeting. Elizabeth Night is there to represent her father's kingdom and joins the Fellowship. Along the way, she makes friendships with most of the Fellowship..and a little more with Legolas....  
  
Feedback: yes, please...  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Frodo Baggins sat in the council room of Elrond, King of Rivendell. He sat next to Gandalf, the Grey, and looked around the room at everyone who was there: Men, Dwarves, and Elves. Elrond sat across the room from Frodo, his eyes traveling to each person. Frodo did the same. He looked first to the Elves. Gandalf has told him that they were of the Mirkwood Elves, from the Woodland Realm and that Legolas Greenleaf was the Elven Prince. He sat there, his blue eyes on Elrond, waiting for the council to begin.  
  
Next Frodo looked to the Dwarves. All were of the height of a hobbit, give or take a few inches. Their faces were hidden behind long, bushy beards. The leader of the Dwarves, Gimli, Son of Gloim, sat, an ax at his feet, glaring at the Elves. Gandalf had explained to him that there was a rival between Elves and Dwarves, though no on truly knows why.  
  
Lastly, Frodo looked at the Men. He looked at Stryder, the ranger from the North who had found Frodo and his kin at the Prancing Pony and helped them escape the Ringwraiths. The ranger sat, a hand on his knee, looking around. A few seats down from him sat Boromir of Gondor. The man sat with a hand on his chin, slowly looking at the different races of Middle-earth who had come together. What caught Frodo's attention, however, was who sat to the right of Stryder-- a woman. Frodo studied her. Her face was clear and pale, her eyes were chesnut brown. Her dark brown hair was partially tied back, and the loose strands fell across her shoulders. She wore a dull white dress and a sword was strapped to her waist.  
  
Gandalf, seeing Frodo's fascination, leaned down towards the young hobbit. "The young woman is Elizabeth Night, of Teribathia. She is the eldest daughter of its King," he said softly. Frodo watched as Stryder said something to her, and a small smile graced her face. "Why is she here?," Frodo asked. "She is the champion of Teribathia, much to her father's displeasure. No man can weild a sword better than she. And no man has more wits." Frodo looked at Elizabeth. This is the champion of Teribathia?, he thought. Just then, the brunette turned her head, looked at him, and smiled. Then she turned her attention to Elrond, who was beginning to speak.  
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction...None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to its fate, this one doom." He looked towards Frodo and lifted a hand. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo." The hobbit rose self-conciously, looking around. He placed the ring on the stone podieum in the center and slowly returned to his seat, aware of the gasps and whispers. He thought he even heard someone say, "The doom of Man."   
  
Boromir stared at the ring. "So it is true," he whispered. He rose from his seat. "A dream...I saw the Eastern sky grow dark, but in the West, a pale light lingered...A voice was crying, 'The doom is near at hand! Isildur's bane is found!' Isildur's bane...Is found." He reached out his hand towards the ring. Suddenly, Gandalf jumped from to his feet and raised a hand. The sky grew dark and the earth shook as he began to chant in Black Speech. Elrond and the Elves looked away while the others looked around, frightened. As Gandalf quieted, all returned to normal and he looked towards Elrond.   
  
"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris," Elrond said angrily. Gandalf looked at him and slowly returned to his seat. "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The ring is all together evil!," the wizard said. Boromir looked at everyone. "It is a gift," he countered. "A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring?" Frodo looked over at him in disbelief. He saw that Elizabeth also shared the same look, while Stryder looked simply aggravated. Boromir continued. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!"  
  
"Are you mad?," Elizabeth shouted. "You cannot weild it! None of us can!" Stryder nodded. "She's right. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!." Boromir glared at him. "And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Finally, Legolas jumped to his feet in anger. "This is no mere ranger! He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Boromir stared at Aragorn in disbelief. "Aragorn?," he said. "This...is Isildur's heir?" Legolas stared at him. "And heir to the throne of Gondor."   
  
Frodo looked over at Aragorn. The man sat, looking uncomfortable, staring at the elf and raised his hand. "Havodad, Legolas," he said in Elvish. Legolas obediently sat down while Boromir sneered at Aragorn. "Gondor has no king," the man spat bitterly. "Gondor needs no king." He returned to his seat and glared at Aragorn. "Elizabeth and Aragorn are right," Gandalf said. "We cannot use it."  
  
Elrond looked at everyone. "You have only one choice...The ring must be destroyed." Gimli sprang to his feet and grabbed his ax. "Then what are we waiting for?" He raised his ax and ran towards the podieum, bringing his ax down on the ring. The earth shook and the dward was thrown back. Everyone looked at the podieum. Gimli's ax had shattered into pieces....but the ring remained untouched. Elrond looked at him. "The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, Son of Gloim, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the firey chasm from whence it came." He stared hard at each one of them. "One of you must do this."  
  
Boromir sighed. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs." He raised his head and looked at all of them. "There is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, and ash, and dust. And the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume...Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Legolas once again sprang to his feet. "Have you heard NOTHING Lord Elrond has said? The ring MUST be destroyed!" Gimli looked at him. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Legolas looked over at him as Boromir jumped to his feet in anger. "And if we fail? What then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Gimli jumped to his feet. "I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an Elf!" The Elves jumped to their feet, yelling at the Dwarves. One of them moved to go towards them, but Legolas held out an arm to hold him back. The Men also rose, every one shouting at someone else. Gandalf shook his head and soon joined the argument. Frodo looked around. Only he, Aragorn, and Elizabeth remained seated.   
  
  
  
The hobbit stared at the ring, hearing Black Speech whispered in his head. Finally he jumped up. "I will take it!," he yelled. "I will take it!" All fighting ceased as everyone looked at him. Frodo stared at them all. "I will take the ring to Mordor. Though....I do not know the way." Gandalf smiled softly and moved behind him. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Frodo watched as Elizabeth rose and came toward him. "Such bravery and courage for such a small one. Never should you bear such a heavy burden alone." She leaned down. "On my life and heritage, I swear to help diminish the weight. You have my word to protect you." Aragorn rose as well. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." He walked towards them and leaned down. "You have my sword." He rose and stood next to Elizabeth. Legolas smiled and came forward. "And you have my bow." Gimli quickly followed. "And my ax." Legolas looked down at him in irritation. Now I have to put up with a dwarf. Perfect, he thought. They all stood as Boromir slowly walked forward. "You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council...then Gondor will see it done."  
  
Bushes rustled and the hobbit, Samwise Gamgee, came running out. "Hey!" He came to stand beside Frodo and looked up into Elrond's surprised face. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." Elrond spared a small smile. "No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and YOU are not." He spun around, shocked, when he heard another shout. "OI! We're coming too!" Two more hobbits, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Perrigrin Took, rushed down the steps and joined them. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," Merri said. Pippin nodded. "Besides, you need people of intelligience on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing." Gandalf rolled his eyes while Merri looked at him. "Well, that rules you out, Pip," he said. Pippin frowned at him, confused.   
  
Elrond looked them over. "Ten companions...So be it. You shall be known as the Fellowship of the Ring." Pippin smiled. "Great! Where are we going?" At that, they all heard Elizabeth giggle.   
  
The next day, they all stood at the gates of Rivendell. "The ring bearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom. And you who goes with him, no bond nor oath is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to our purpose. May the blessing of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you," Elrond said, standing before the Fellowship. Frodo stared at the ones gathered to witness the beginning of their journey. His gaze held on Arwen, the daughter of Elrond. She had rode with him to Rivendell when he had been stabbed by a Ringwraith. She had saved his life.   
  
"The Fellowship awaits the ringbearer," Gandalf said from behind him. Frodo turned and looked at them. These nine beings had pledged their lives to make sure he got to Mordor. They pledged their lives to protect him. He walked forward and they parted for him. He walked out the gate and, quietly, whispered to Gandalf. "Mordor, Gandalf...is it right or left?" Gandalf smiled. "Left," he whispered. Frodo nodded and turned left, and the others followed, Elizabeth smiling and shaking her head. Poor little hobbit, she thought.   
  
They had set off on their journey a day ago, and now they all sat, enjoying some breakfast and smokes. Frodo sat next to Sam, and the two watched as Boromir tried to teach Merri and Pippin to sword fight. Aragorn sat before them, smoking a pipe. "Move you feet," he told them. Elizabeth walked over the Sam and Frodo and sat down next to them. Sam offered her a plate. "Are you hungry, milady?," he asked. She smiled and shook her head. "No, thank you, Sam. And please, call me Elizabeth." Sam blushed and nodded, turning back to his own plate. Frodo stared at Elizabeth as she watched Boromir accidently nick Pippin on the arm with his sword. When he tried to apologize, Pippin kicked him in the shin and Merri hit the back of his legs. The man fell to his back and the hobbits tackled him. Boromir laughed while Aragorn smiled. Frodo watched as a small smile spread across Elizabeth's face. Why would a woman such as she throw away her heritage to do this, he thought.He turned to see the amatuer wrestling match as Aragorn walked up to them. "Alright, gentlemen, that's enough," he said. The look on his face was priceless when the hobbits pulled his feet out from under him, bringing him crashing to the ground.  
  
  
  
Everyone laughed, except Aragorn himself. Elizabeth smiled at him. "Amazing that a ranger can be beaten by two young hobbits," she said playfully. Aragorn turned onto his stomach and glared at the girl, but Frodo could see laughter in his eyes. How do they know each other?, Frodo asked. They seem so close. "I'd watch what I say, Elizabeth," he said. "I'm sure that these hobbits could bring you down as well." Elizabeth nodded. "I don't doubt it, Aragorn. But, it wouldn't be half as embarassing as it must be for you." Boromir let out a bark of laughter as they both climbed to their feet.   
  
  
  
They all turned at Gandalf's call and looked towards the sky. "What is that?," Elizabeth asked. Gimli shrugged. "Nothing. Just a whisp of cloud." Boromir frowned. "It's moving fast...against the wind." Legolas' eyes widened. "Crebain from Dunland!," he yelled. Aragorn grabbed his things. "HIDE!," he yelled. Everyone gathered their possessions quickly and Sam put out the fire before running underneath a rock. They all ran for cover. Elizabeth crawled under a bush and came flush against Legolas. Startled, they both made to move, but only came entangled in each other's feet. They both fell to the ground, Legolas on top of Elizabeth. He made to rise, but her hand on his arm stopped him. The both looked upward as the ravens flew around the rocks before flying off.   
  
Everyone emerged and watched the dark birds disappear into the distance. Legolas quickly rose and held out a hand, pulling Elizabeth to her feet. They stared at each other a moment before Legolas cleared his throat. "My apologies, Lady Elizabeth," he said, slightly bowing his head. She smiled. "No apology necessary. It happens occasionally." They turned to the others and Elizabeth fought down a strange feeling in her throat. Gandalf looked at them. "Spies of Saruman.The passage South is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras." Everyone looked to the snowy mountains. This should be fun, Elizabeth thought sarcastically.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Okay, thanks for reading. So what do ya all think? Like? Loathe? I have the second chapter typed up but I don't wanna upload it yet. If you like it, just know that there is much romance between Elizabeth and Legolas...Well, review please and I will wait anxiously for your opinion. Thanks!!! 


	2. chapter two

AMAZING LOVE  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Here's the second chapter. Oh, and just so you know, there's this history thing behind Aragorn and Elizabeth...Legolas-Squigglies, thanks for the review. I honestly didn't know how to correctly spell Strider, so thanks for the correction. Well, here's the second chapter. Hope y'all like it!!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
The snow was cold.  
  
Elizabeth walked, bundled in a warm cloak, a pair of wool leggings on underneath her dress. It wasn't half as bad as she'd expected. She had grown accustomed to cold weather, but she looked ahead of her, at three of the hobbits. They walked slowly, shivering in the cold. *They can't make this journey through the snow,* she thought. She looked behind her when she heard Frodo yelp, and saw him rolling down the hill.  
  
"Frodo!," Aragorn yelled. He ran up the hill and caught the hobbit. Frodo jumped up and grasped his neck, panicking when he didn't find the ring. He watched as Boromir leaned down and retrieved the chain and ring from the snow. "Boromir...," Aragorn warned. The bearded man simply looked at the ring. "It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing...Such a little thing...," he trailed off, entranced by the ring. "Boromir! Give the ring to Frodo," Aragorn said, his hand resting upon his sword. Boromir smiled and walked towards them. "As you wish," he said, holding out the chain. Frodo grabbed it. "I care not." His smile wavored a moment before he chuckled and ruffled Frodo's hair. Aragorn relaxed as he walked away and took his hand off his sword.  
  
Frodo looked up at him before walking on.  
  
The trip up the mountain was accompanied by a harsh snow storm. They all walked, their heads bowed to protect their eyes. Legolas walked ahead of them all, his elven grace allowing him to walk on top of the snow, his body unaffected by the drop in temperature. He squinted into the sky, his Elven eyesight and hearing alert. "There is a fell voice on the air!," he yelled over the wind. Gandalf looked at him. "It's Saruman!" Suddenly, rocks began to plummet towards them and everyone pushed themselves up against the side of the mountain. The rocks crashed down upon the edge of the mountain.   
  
"He's trying to bring down the mountain!," Aragorn yelled, clutching Sam and Frodo to him. "Gandalf, we must turn back!" Gandalf looked at him and shook his head. "No!" He went to the edge of the mountain and began to chant in Elvish, attempting to overpower Saruman's own chants. It was to no avail. Lightning struck the tip of the mountain, causing an avalanche of snow to fall. Legolas darted out and grabbed Gandalf, pulling him away from the edge. Elizabeth gasped as the snow came down, burrying them all.  
  
There was no movement for a few minutes, then, suddenly, Legolas' white head popped out of the snow and he searched for the others. Gandalf and Boromir appeared, the man pulling up Merri and Pippin. Gimli wiggled his way out, followed by Aragorn, Sam and Frodo. "Elizabeth?," Aragorn called. They all looked around but didn't see the brunette's head. "Where is she?," Sam asked. Legolas turned his head quickly, then rushed over to a spot. He grabbed the white hand that had just appeared and pulled the brunette out of the snow. Elizabeth gasped for breath as she surfaced. She brushed the snow off of her face and looked up at the elf. "Thank you," she said, her chest constricting. Legolas nodded. "You're welcome." She looked away quickly, once again struggling with the strange feeling she had felt earlier.   
  
"We must get off the mountain!," Boromir yelled. "Make for the Gap of Rohan! Or take the West Road to my city!" Aragorn shook his head. "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Gimli looked at the wizard. "If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." Gandalf stared at the dwarf, a feeling of dread rising up at the thought of the passage. "Let the ringbearer decide," he said, looking to Frodo.  
  
The young hobbit stared at him, unsure of what to answer. "We cannot stay here!," Boromir yelled. "It will be the death of the hobbits!" Elizabeth looked over. All four hobbits stood nearly frozen, shivering in the cold. *It will be their death,* she thought. She looked to Frodo. "Frodo?," Gandalf asked. Frodo looked to his kin, then back at the wizard.   
  
"We will go through the mines."  
  
Gandalf looked at him. "So be it."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"This is ridiculous," Gimli muttered.  
  
They all sat outside the entrance of the mines of Moria. They had been there for some time, while Gandalf tried to find the right words to open the door. Elizabeth looked over at him from where she sat under the tree. The dwarf sat against a rock, smoking his pipe. "The wizard can't even find a way in...as if an Elf wasn't bad enough, now there's a wizard who doesn't know what to do." Elizabeth shook her head. *Wretched dwarf,* she thought.  
  
"Saurar," (foul one) Legolas said behind her. She laughed softly. The elf looked at her. "You know Elvish?," he asked. Elizabeth shrugged. "Only some. I picked up most of it from Aragorn." Legolas walked towards her. "How much do you know?" She smiled. "Enough to know an insult when I hear one." Legolas returned her smile and Elizabeth felt her heart race. *What is going on?,* she thought as Legolas took a seat next to her.  
  
"Lle rangwa amin?," he asked. She nodded. "Yes, I understand you." He smiled. "Manke naa lle tuulo?" (Where are you from?). Elizabeth smiled. "Mankoi lle irma sint?" (Why do you want to know?) He smiled. "Amin caelo n'noa." (I have no idea.). Elizabeth laughed. "Tanya nae eina." (That was funny.). Legolas laughed as well. "That was the first Elvish conversation I've ever had with someone other than Aragorn. Thank you," she said. Legolas looked into her eyes. "Seasamin," (my pleasure) he said. They stared at each other a moment, then Elizabeth felt as if he was moving in closer.   
  
The sound of the stone doors opening jerked them apart. They looked back and saw Gandalf congratulate Frodo. Legolas stood and helped Elizabeth to her feet. She stared up at him. *Did I imagine him trying to kiss me?* She picked up her sword and followed the others inside.   
  
Gimli was going on about dwarf hospitality when she entered. "They call it a mine. A mine," he said to Legolas, his bearded face bright. Boromir stopped. "This is no mine," he said. "It's a tomb." Gandalf shined light around the mine from his staff. Pippin jumped back and when he saw a skeleton before him. Gimli looked around. "No...no...." He ran to one of the skeletons. "Nooo!!!" Legolas bent down to one of the skeletons and pulled out an arrow of its skull, examining it. "Goblins," he said in disgust, tossing down the arrow and pulling out one of his own.  
  
Elizabeth, take the hobbits out!," Aragorn yelled, drawing his sword. The young brunette nodded and ushered them out. "Come on," she said, drawing her own sword as she walked out. The five of them stood there, looking inside. Suddenly, Frodo and Elizabeth were pulled to the ground. Sam, Merri, and Pippin turned to see the two being pulled towards the water. "Strider!," Sam yelled. Aragorn turned. "Elizabeth! Frodo!," he yelled upon seeing them.   
  
Elizabeth and Frodo struggled to free their feet, which were being held by some kind of tentecles. Elizabeth brought her sword down, slicing in half the tentecle that held her. She freed her foot, then sliced the one that held Frodo. The two raced to their feet, then fell back when a large sea creature came up out of the water. More tentecles grabbed the two of them and they were lifted into the air.   
  
Elizabeth struggled and lost her sword in the process. "ARAGORN!," she screamed. Aragorn and Boromir raced into the lake, slicing off the tentecles that tried to stop them. The creature lifted Elizabeth and Frodo higher and opened its mouth, revealing several large, sharp teeth. Frodo screamed while Elizabeth's eyes widened. Aragorn ran over, swinging his sword. The tentecle that held Elizabeth was cut in half, and the young woman plummeted down. Boromir caught her and put her on her feet. Aragorn sliced apart the one that held Frodo and the hobbit fell into the ranger's arms. Elizabeth grabbed her sword as they ran towards the mine.   
  
"Get in the mine!," she yelled. The hobbits ran into the mine, hiding behind Gandalf. "Legolas!," Boromir yelled. The elf pulled back his bow and shot an arrow at the creature. It screeched as Aragorn carried Frodo into the mine, followed by Boromir and Elizabeth. Legolas shot another arrow before running into the mine. The creature pulled itself onto the shore, shoving its tentecles inside the mine. They crashed against the mine walls, caving them in. Gandalf quickly made the light from his staff grow brighter. "We have but one choice. We must face the long, dark tunnel," he said. "Keep up your guard. There are far worse things than orcs."  
  
Legolas looked over at Elizabeth, who was wringing out her wet hair. He smiled softly. *Is it right to feel this way about a human?,* he thought. Oh, well. He didn't care. He just wanted to be near her. He walked next to her, while Aragorn was on her other side. "How on earth you always get yourself into such messes, Elizabeth, I don't think I'll ever figure out," Aragorn said, sheathing his sword and looking at her playfully. Her brown eyes glared up at him. "Aragorn," she said, sheathing her own sword. "Auta miqula orqu." Aragorn smiled and shook his head, walking ahead of them. Legolas looked over at her. "Did you just tell him to go kiss an orc?," he asked. Elizabeth smiled. "Yes." The elf laughed and she soon joined in as they walked.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
They climbed a very narrow staircase, gripping whatever they could to keep from falling. Elizabeth followed behind Merri and Pippin, making sure they didn't lose their footing. Bits of rock and dust fell onto her face and she halted a moment, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her dress. She pushed Merri up to the top of the staircase, then began to pull herself up. Aragorn reached down and pulled her the rest of the way.   
  
  
  
She straightened and dusted off her dress. They stood before two doorways and she watched as Gandalf faltered. "I have no memory of this place," he said softly. Elizabeth stared at him. *Perfect*, she thought. She watched as the wizard sat down in front of the doorways and the others sat down as well. Elizabeth sighed and walked over to where Frodo sat and sunk down beside him. She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. As she waited, thoughts traveled through her mind.  
  
She thought about the journey ahead, the obstacles they were to face. She thought of Aragorn and how long it had been since she's seen the man she considered a brother. He appeared different somehow. More serious, if that was possible. Then her thoughts shifted to Legolas. She opened her eyes and looked at the elf. He stood a few feet away from her, his arms across his chest, his eyes on something only he could see. She smiled softly.   
  
Elizabeth couldn't explain what she felt when she was around the elf. It was somewhat a mixture of fear and excitement. Legolas had this effect on her...She felt nervous around him, but at the same time, felt like she could tell him anything. *Not that I would,* she thought. *Not with my past.* Her thoughts were interrupted when Frodo turned to her. "What's that melody you're humming, Miss Elizabeth?," he asked. She looked at him. Without her even knowing it, she had been hummin an old song she knew. She smiled. "It's just a song a friend of mine sings," she said. "She writes songs and then sings them." Frodo looked at her. "Would you sing it for us?" Elizabeth laughed. "It did sound quite lovely," Boromir commented from where he sat. She looked over at him. He was looking at her over his shoulder, while Aragorn smiled at her. "A song could lift our spirits, Miss Elizabeth," Sam said as Merri and Pippin nodded. She smiled. "It may, but my voice may not. I'm afraid I'm not much of a songstress compared to Bethany." "The bit of hummin we heard was lovely. I'm sure your voice is just the same." Elizabeth looked over at Legolas. He was looking at her softly. "Will you sing it for us?," Frodo asked again. She sighed, knowing this was a battle she wouldn't win.   
  
// I don't know what it takes to gain your trust  
  
But aren't the scars on my hands enough.   
  
With every part of your disguise  
  
I still see the fear in your eyes  
  
You've trusted in your own lies  
  
And I wanna hold you  
  
When you're trembling  
  
And I wanna carry you  
  
When you're falling  
  
Trust in me  
  
And lean not on your own understanding  
  
Have your hope in only me  
  
Trust in me  
  
What you cannot see  
  
Trust in me  
  
Your convincing smile hides your tears  
  
Oh but how I wish this all wasn't a lie  
  
With a simple hindrance you give up on trying  
  
I know you're scared, but not alone  
  
And I wanna hold you  
  
When you're trembling  
  
And I wanna carry you  
  
When you're falling  
  
Trust in me  
  
And lean not on your own understanding  
  
Have your hope in only me  
  
Trust in me  
  
What you cannot see  
  
Trust in me //  
  
As Elizabeth finished the song, she suddenly felt a little homesick. "It's a lovely song," Aragorn said. "It has been since the first day I heard it two years ago." Elizabeth looked at him and nodded. She glanced over at Legolas to see a small smile playing across the elf's face. She returned it. Everyone settled back into silence then, and Frodo rose to his feet and walked over to Gandalf. "Gandalf?," he asked. "I've wondered something since Rivendell." The wizard looked over at up. "And what would that be, Frodo Baggins?"  
  
"How do Aragorn and Elizabeth know each other so well? They seem so close, almost like siblings...but they aren't." Gandalf shook his head. "No, they aren't, though they might as well be. Elizabeth and Aragorn have a past together, Frodo. I'm not sure I even know all of it. All I can say is that they owe their lives to each other. I'm afraid you'll have to ask one of them for the rest." Frodo nodded, then jumped when Gandalf made a sound of delight. "It's this way."  
  
Everyone looked at him. "He's remembered!," Merri exclaimed. Gandalf shook his head. "No, but it doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."   
  
Elizabeth made to rise, then stopped when Legolas held out a hand to her. She took it and climbed to her feet. They followed the others as Legolas turned to her. "Who is the friend that wrote that song?" Elizabeth smiled. "She's a friend back in Teribathia," she said. "Her name is Bethany. We were always close...then I went off to become a champion. We lost touch after that. But I still remember every song she ever wrote. They give me a way to hold onto her." She stopped talking. *Why did I tell him about Bethany?*  
  
She looked ahead of her at Gandalf. "Behold: the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf," he said. Elizabeth's eyes widened at the sight before her. Tall pillars stood in rows, reaching high towards the ceiling. "Now there's an eye opener, ain't no mistake," Sam said. They all marveled at the sight. Suddenly, Gimli took off running towards a room and the others followed. They watched as the dwarf fell to his knees in front of a tomb.   
  
Gandalf walked over to it and read the inscription. "Here lies Balin, Son of Hunding, Lord of Moria. So he is dead then." He walked over to another skeleton and picked up the book that it held on it's lap. Elizabeth listened as Gandalf read the words, something about "them" coming and trying to break down the door. She jumped when the echoing sound of something falling came up. They all turned to see a frightened Pippin looking down into a well, where a skeleton of a dwarf had just fallen. No one made a sound as they waited for something to happen. They all sighed in relief when nothing did.   
  
Gandalf slammed the book shut and glared at the hobbit. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Pippin looked away, ashamed. Suddenly they heard a sound. Then again. And again. Drums, Elizabeth thought. "Orcs," Legolas said. They all drew their weapons as Boromir rushed to the door. An arrow slammed into it from the outside, inches away from his face. He hurried and shut the door. "They have a cave troll," he said in mock cheerfullness. He and Aragorn barricaded the door as Elizabeth ushered the hobbits to the back of the room. "Stay here behind Gandalf," she ordered. They nodded and she turned back to the door. They all stood there as the orcs tried to break down the door any way they could. They used axes and as soon as they chopped a hole in the door, Legolas released an arrow, striking an orc. The ax fell. Suddenly the door caved in and orcs swarmed inside.  
  
The battle began.  
  
Elizabeth used every move she had been taught, swinging her sword, slicing down orcs as she went. Aragorn drew his sword and sliced off the head of an orc before moving onto another. Boromir and Gimli were doing much the same, while Legolas released arrows, one after another. Elizabeth stabbed an orc before looking up. The doorway of the tomb caved in as the cave troll came crashing in. That's why she didn't see the orc behind her until it screeched. She spun around and raised her sword, but she wasn't quick enough. The orc swung his sword, slashing Elizabeth across the stomach. She grunted in pain and swung her own sword, slicing off the orc's head. She brought a hand to her belly and brought it back bloody.  
  
"Aragorn!" She looked up at Frodo's yell. The cave troll was coming towards the hobbit and she watched as Aragorn rushed towards them. The troll threw him to the side like a ragdoll. Elizabeth ignored the pain she felt and rushed towards them. She stopped when the troll picked up a spear and stabbed Frodo with it. "No!," she yelled. The others stopped and looked over. Frodo groaned and fell face first onto the ground. Elizabeth stood frozen. Frodo. With cries of anger, Merri and Pippin jumped onto the back of the cave troll and started to stab it with their swords. The troll screeched and grabbed them both. It threw Pippin to the side and the hobbit scrashed to the ground with a yell. Legolas walked towards them, an arrow poised to strike. The troll raised its head and screeched. The elf released the arrow and it struck the troll on the neck. It wavored a bit before it groaned and crashed to the ground, throwing Merri in the process.   
  
Elizabeth dropped her sword and rushed over to Frodo. Aragorn, now awake, crawled towards him. "Oh, no," he whispered, pulling the hobbit towards him. Elizabeth felt the tears welling up in her eyes as she watched. Aragorn turned Frodo over and the hobbit groaned and coughed. Elizabeth smiled. "Frodo." Everyone looked at him, shocked. "But how?," Aragorn asked. "That spear could have severed a wild boar." Gandalf smiled as he came towards them. "I believe there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Frodo stared at them, then pulled down his shirt, revealing a shiny white vest. "Mithrail," Gimli whispered. "You certainly are full of surprises, Master hobbit." Gandalf nodded. "Come, we must be off. Hurry." They all rose and grabbed their weapons.   
  
  
  
Elizabeth winced as she retrieved her sword. Legolas looked over at her, concern etching his face when he saw her bloodstained dress. "You're injured," he said. Aragorn looked at her. "Elizabeth?" The brunette shook her head. "It's only a scratch," she said. "It's not very bad. Let's worry about it when we're all safe." They both reluctantly agreed and they all raced out of the tomb. They raced down a hall, well aware that there were orcs right behind them. Elizabeth held her stomach as she ran, trying to ignore the pain. She didn't technically lie when she said her wound wasn't bad. It wasn't very deep, but, then again, it wasn't just a scratch either. Why do I always have to be so stubborn?, she wondered. Suddenly, they all came to a halt.   
  
They were surrounded.   
  
Orcs were on every side of them. They held swords, bows, and spears and they stared at the Fellowship. A loud sound made them start and Boromir watched as the orcs scattered. "What new devilry is this?," the man asked. "It is the Balroth," Gandalf said. "This evil is greater than any of us. RUN!" They all took off after Gandalf. They came to a crossing that would lead them to the bridge the wizard had talked about and Boromir ran toward it. He didn't see the large gap that was separating them from the other half. He yelped as he almost fell, but Legolas grabbed him, pulling the man back. "Now what?," Elizabeth asked. She watched as the elf easily leapt over the distance. He turned back to them. "Gandalf," he said, motioning with his arm. The wizard jumped and was caught by Legolas. "Elizabeth," Aragorn said. The brunette's eyes widened as she looked at the gap. "Is this a bad time to mention that I hate heights?," she asked. "I'll catch you. Don't worry," Legolas said.   
  
Elizabeth swallowed hard. Here goes nothing. She closed her eyes and jumped. She expected to feel nothing but empty air as she fell, but instead she felt strong arms around her waist. She opened her eyes to see Legolas' smiling face. "I told you," he said. Elizabeth smiled at him, her heart racing. He set her on her feet and reached out to grab Boromir, who held Merri and Pippin. Samwise came next, then Gimli, who refused to be tossed. "Nobody tosses a dwarf," he said, then jumped. He barely made it and before he could fall, Legolas reached out and grabbed ahold of his beard. "Not the beard!," Gimli yelled. Elizabeth watched as part of the path collapsed, leaving Aragorn and Frodo stranded on the other side.   
  
It began to wobble and Aragorn held onto Frodo. "Lean forward," he said. As they did, the path began to topple forward. AS it came close enough, Aragorn and Frodo jumped, safely landing with the rest. They took off again, racing towards the bridge that would take them out of Moira. Gandalf rushed them on before following. He stopped in the middle of the bridge and turned around, glaring at the hellish beast that was coming towards them. It appeared to be made completely of fire.   
  
"You cannot pass!," Gandalf yelled. The others turned at his outburst. "Gandalf!," Frodo yelled. The beast walked onto the bridge and withdrew a large whip made of fire. "I am the servant of the Secret Fire, weilder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire shall not avail you, Flame of Udun!" The beast came forward and Gandalf raised his staff. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" He slammed the staff down and the bridge beneath the beasts feet crumbled, plunging him into the dark abyss. Gandalf sighed and turned, but before he could walk on, the whip was smacked up and it grabbed ahold of Gandalf's foot. The wizard stumbled and grabbed onto the bridge, his body tangling over the abyss. Frodo ran forward, but was stopped by Boromir. "Gandalf!!"  
  
The wizard looked up at them and Elizabeth saw defeat in his eyes. "Fly, you fools," he said, and then he let go. Frodo screamed. "NO!!" Boromir picked him up and ran towards the exit, yelling for Aragorn. The ranger turned and grabbed Elizabeth's arm. The brunette stood, staring at the place where the wizard had just been. "Elizabeth," Aragorn said. She looked at him, shaking her head. "Gandalf.." Aragorn grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "He's gone! Come, we must not linger here!" He pulled her towards the exit and they could hear Frodo wailing.   
  
When they reached the mountains and the sunlight hit her face, Elizabeth broke down. She fell to her knees, the tears rolling down her face. The hobbits all did the same, Merri and Pippin comforting each other. Elizabeth reached out and pulled Sam into her arms, cradling the young hobbit's head. She felt her own heart breaking, and not only for herself. "Legolas, get them up," Aragorn said. Elizabeth looked at him. "Give them a moment, for pity's sake," Boromir said. Aragorn looked at him. "By nightfall these hills will be crawling with orcs. We must make it to the woods of Lothlorien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up." Elizabeth felt Legolas' hand on her shoulder and she rose with Sam. "On your feet, Sam," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. She looked over when Aragorn yelled Frodo's name. The hobbit was feet away, his eyes red. She could see the pain in his face. How much more can these hobbits take?, She thought. She asked herself the same thing as they ran towards the woods.  
  
Gimli was talking about the elf-witch, who cast spells upon the ones who entered the forest, and they were never heard from again. "This is one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily," he said. "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a hawk." He stopped when he came face-to-face with an arrow. Elizabeth looked around them. They were surrounded by elves with arrows. She watched as one came forward. "The dwarf breathed so loud we could have shot him in the dark," he said. She watched as Aragorn addressed him as Haldir of Lothlorien.  
  
Elizabeth grabbed her stomach as a jolt of pain shot through her. I should have treated it, she thought. It's getting infected. The pain grew until she could focus on nothing else. She was vagually aware of anything as they were led away, into the woods. They were led to the city of Lothlorien and they stood before a large staircase. Aragorn was arguing with Haldir, speaking in Elvish. "So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves," Gimli said. "Speak words we can also understand." Haldir looked at him. "We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days," the elf said. Gimli sneered at him. "And you know what this dwarf says to that?" He spoke something in Dwarvish, and one could only assume it was a very rude comment. Aragorn glared at him. "That was not so courteous."  
  
Elizabeth could barely make out their words. The pain was only getting worse. "Miss Elizabeth? Are you alright?," Frodo asked softly. The brunette didn't hear him as she groaned and doubled over, clutching her stomach. "Legolas! Aragorn! She hurt," he yelled, grabbing her arm. Legolas ran over to her, catching her before she fell. "Elizabeth!," Aragorn yelled, leaving his conversation with Haldir unfinished as he ran over to her. Legolas crouched on the ground, Elizabeth still in his arms. "Elizabeth? Elizabeth, can you hear me?," he asked, brushing hair off her face. Elizabeth looked up at him as her vision dimmed. "Elizabeth!"  
  
Legolas shouting her name echoed through her mind as the darkness took her.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok, this was chapter two! I hope you liked it. Decided to leave it at a cliff hanger. Review and let me know what you thought!! 


	3. chapter three

Hey everybody! Sorry for the delay. It's been a hectic week. Exams at school, my older sis is in the hospital because of a broken arm, and I had my wisdom teeth cut out two days ago...All you had to do was throw in a visit from my brother-in-law and this would have been the best week ever! *note: sarcasm* Plus, I've had a bit of writer's block, so please forgive me if this chapter isn't the best. Well, enjoy and thanks everybody who reviewed! I appreciate the encouragement!!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"A wound that is deep, yet the one inflicted with it still fights."  
  
Elizabeth could barely make out the words that were being spoken. She drifted in and out of consciousness, yet aware of the commotion going on around her. "Lady Galadriel, I beg of you, save her life." She recognized Aragorn's voice, but it was filled with fear and desperation, both elements she had never heard in his voice. "She's barely begun her life...far too soon for it to end." Elizabeth struggled to hear the complete sentences, but the wound on her stomach caused pain throughout her body and she only managed to get bits and pieces. "Can you be the judge of that?," a woman asked softly. "Can any of us decide what time one is to die or when they should live?"  
  
"Please...," Frodo said. "We've all experienced enough loss. Don't let us be robbed of Elizabeth as well." She would have felt somewhat touched if the pain was not so great. "Lady of the Wood, I pray to you...save this girl's life." *Legolas.* "She swore her life to protect the ring-bearer. She cannot do so if she passes on." Elizabeth felt the pain grow, and soon she could no longer hear their words. Then, suddenly, the woman's voice rang loud and clear in her mind. "Fear not, brave warrior of Teribathia," she said softly, almost like a whisper. "I have seen your future and it does not end now. Awaken, sweet princess, and greet the dawn once more."  
  
Elizabeth woke slowly, opening her eyes to a strange room. She squinted as the sunlight hit her eyes, but opened them wide at the sight before her. Next to her bed stood a beautiful she-elf. The elf smiled down at Elizabeth. She had long, flowing white locks and was dressed in a free-flowing gown. A small crown adorned her head. "Welcome, Lady Elizabeth, to Lothlorien," she said, and Elizabeth recognized her voice as the one she had heard in her head. "Many have worried over your injury, but fear not, for it shall not plague you again." Elizabeth looked at her, confused. "Who are you?" The she-elf smiled. "Lady Galadriel, Queen of Lothlorien. Your company brought you to me after you were injured, in hopes that I could help, which I have." Her smile grew. "You are healed."  
  
Elizabeth exited the room minutes later, followed by Galadriel. Elizabeth looked down at her dress. Her white dress was being repaired, she had been told, and now she wore a gold colored gown. The sleeves reached down to her hips and the bodice was tight. She looked up when Galadriel spoke. "Your companions await your arrival at the springs," she said, smiling. "They know of your recovery and expect your arrival." She nodded in farewell and turned to go. "Thank you, milady," Elizabeth said. Galadriel turned her head and smiled at her before walking off. Elizabeth took a deep breath before walking to the springs. She nodded at the Elves whom she passed and they greeted her back. Elizabeth saw the Fellowship as she neared the springs. They all lounged around, Gimli, Aragorn, Merri and Pippin smoking pipes. She grinned when Frodo jumped up when he spotted her. "Elizabeth," he said, laughing, and ran towards her. She knelt down and caught the hobbit in her arms, hugging him as he laughed. "You're alright!" She nodded. "Yes, I am, Frodo," she said pulling back and looking at him. "I'm perfectly fine." She laughed as the other three hobbits ran to her, knocking her down in their rush to hug her. "Thank goodness, you're alright, Miss Elizabeth," Sam said. "You had us all mighty worried, you did." Elizabeth smiled. "My apologies, Sam."  
  
The rest of the Fellowship rushed toward her as the hobbits released her and she rose to her feet. Aragorn reached out and embraced her. "Mae govannen (hello)," he said. "I thank the stars you are alright." Elizabeth smiled. "Yes, I am." Aragorn released her and she was surprised to see tears in his eyes. "I was afraid we had lost you." She grinned at him. "Come now, Aragorn. You know that I don't give up that easily." The man laughed and she soon joined in. Boromir walked up to her and briefly embraced her. "You had us scared out of our wits, young one," he said, smiling at her. "You are a mighty warrior, Elizabeth." The brunette smiled at him. "Thank you." She watched as Gimli came forward. "Quite a fright you caused, lass," he said. A smile graced his bearded face. "'Tis good to see you pulled through." Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you, Gimli."  
  
She looked up at Legolas approached and she studied his face. His eyes held a look of joy and his smile was soft. He bowed his head and grabbed her hand, lifting it to his lips. "Thank Valor you stand before me," he said, gently kissing her hand. "I feared the worst." He embraced her then and Elizabeth's breath caught. "I feared I had lost you, A'mealamin," he whispered in her ear so that only she could hear. Elizabeth's eyes widened as they parted. *Did he just call me his beloved?*, she thought. Legolas looked into her eyes and she felt her heart beat quicken.   
  
Aragorn came up behind her. "Elizabeth, perhaps you should rest," he said, tearing her attention away from the elf. "No," she said. "Aragorn, I'm alright, really." The ranger looked at her before nodding. "Alright," he said. "Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn have invited us to stay in Lothlorien. It will be a few weeks before you are strong enough to continue on the journey." She nodded, finally aware of just how weak she felt. She glanced quickly at Legolas to see the prince smiling at her. She returned it. *Did I imagine it?* The sound of Pippin's stomach growling made everyone look over at him and laugh. "For such a small creature, you certainly make loud noises," Boromir said. Pippin blushed. "I cannot help it. I'm starving," he said. Aragorn smiled. "As are we all, Pippin," he said with a laugh. "Come, let us eat."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Night had fallen.  
  
Elizabeth stood before a pond, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Gandalf had died and she herself had come close.  
  
She had kept the tears at bay, not wanting to upset the hobbits more than they already were. But now that she was alone, the tears came full-force. She looked up at the moon, mourning for her lost friend. *Oh, Gandalf,* she thought. *How do we finish this journey without you?* Elizabeth had known Gandalf since the day she was born - literally. The wizard had helped deliver her. She had grown up anticipating this monthly visits. Old Gandalf, with his heroic stories and beatiful fireworks that he always shared with her.  
  
*But no more.*  
  
Elizabeth dropped her head into her hands and sunk to the ground, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed. "Elizabeth?" She sat up straighter when Legolas spoke her name. She looked up at him as he stood next to her. "Are you alright?," he asked. Elizabeth shook her head. Legolas sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. He held her as she wept and he felt his own heart breaking. He stroked her hair and whispered comforts to her as she clutched his arms. She soon quieted down and pulled back to look at him, wiping the tears from her face. "I'm sorry," she said with a laugh.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "There is no need for an apology," he said softly. "Your heart is heavy with grief, as is all of ours." Elizabeth nodded and the two of them sat in silence before Elizabeth turned to him. "Legolas," she said. "When you embraced me earlier today, did I imagine what you whispered to me?" The elf watched her a moment before answering. "No," he said. "I called you 'my beloved' because I feel that you are that to me, Elizabeth." Elizabeth lifted a hand and touched his cheek before leaning in to kiss him. She leaned into him as he cupped her face. He returned her kiss in earnest and Elizabeth sighed. The small sound made Legolas pull away from her.   
  
"Elizabeth, you are not in your right mind," he said, panting. "The grief is still too near." Elizabeth looked at him. "What?" He gently pushed her away. "I love you, A'mealamin," he said. "And for that reason I cannot take advantage of you." Elizabeth stared at him in disbelief. Legolas stared at her as well, hating the look of hurt he saw on her face. Finally, she looked away, staring off into the night sky. Legolas swallowed hard and stared at the water. "Elizabeth...," he said. "You must understand. It's not that I don't want-" Elizabeth shook her head, cutting him off. "It's alright," she said, wringing her hands. "I guess I should be grateful. Anyone else would have taken the advantage." She smiled softly and glanced over at him. "I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have done that." Legolas shook his head. "There is no need." They sat in silence for a few moments before Elizabeth rose. "I do apologize, Legolas. The grief is a powerful thing." She didn't look at him as she turned around. "Goodnight, milord." And with that, she walked off, leaving Legolas sitting alone.  
  
The elf shook his head as Elizabeth left, then stared at the water. "You can come out now, Aragorn."  
  
He watched as the ranger slowly came out of the brush and walked to him. "How long were you there?," Legolas asked, rising to his feet. Aragorn looked at his friend. "Long enough to witness an act of valor," he said. Legolas laughed. "Some would call it stupidity." Aragorn shook his head. "They may, but it was far from it. You saved Elizabeth from doing something she may have regretted later." Legolas nodded and Aragorn slapped him on the back. They both turned to return to their camp. "Elizabeth had some sort of effect on me," Legolas said as they walked. Aragorn smiled as he listened. "She makes me feel as if I'm an elfling again who has his first fancy for someone."  
  
Aragorn laughed soflty and Legolas grinned at him. "Why do you laugh, my friend?" The ranger shook his head. "Never before did I ever imagine that Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, would be so infatuated with something other than archery." They both shared a laugh as they neared their camp. "Will she ever speak to me again?" Aragorn shrugged. "With Elizabeth, you can never tell. But she cares for you, Legolas. Have faith in that." Legolas nodded, but in his heart, he wasn't so sure.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Elizabeth walked through the garden after a night of restless sleep. Her thoughts kept coming back to what had happened between Legolas by the pool. *Why did he turn me away?,* she thought. She couldn't understand it. She thought he had wanted to be with her as much as she with him...He had returned her kiss...so why did he push her away? She stopped and bent down to smell a purple flower. The sent was so familiar...like home. She reached out and brushed her fingers over its petals. *Did he really say that he loved me?*   
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
Elizabeth turned at the sound of the voice. Behind her stood an elf, Haldir, the one who had brought them to Lothlorien. He stood behind her, smiling down at her softly. Elizabeth looked back down at the flower and nodded. "Lothlorien is known for its gardens," he went on. "There are many flowers here that you cannot find elsewhere." Elizabeth sniffed the flower once more before rising and turning to him. "Mae govannen. I'm afraid we didn't get to be properly introduced upon your arrival," he said. "I am Haldir." He bowed to her slightly. Elizabeth smiled. "I'm Elizabeth. It's a pleasure." Haldir smiled. "I see that your strength is returning." She nodded. "Yes, thanks to Lady Galadriel. If not for her, I'm afraid I wouldn't even be here now." Haldir nodded. Elizabeth began to walk and he fell into step with her.   
  
As he walked, his eyes grazed the woman at his side. He had seen many lovely human women in his lifetime, but none as lovely as Elizabeth. Her long brown hair was pulled into a braid that cascaded over one shoulder, and a few loose strands framed her face. She was thin, and her figure could clearly be seen in the dark blue gown she wore now. Her chestnut eyes were downcast and she rung her hands together in front of her. "What is bothering you, milady?," he asked. She looked up at him quickly. "What would make you think something is bothering me?," she asked. Haldir smiled. "I can sense it, milady. Something troubles you. Would you tell me?" Elizabeth looked at him a moment before glancing away. "I'm afraid that I don't know...," she said. "Events have happened so fast that I'm not fully aware of all that has happened. Gandalf has fallen, and for that, I am deeply pained." Haldir nodded. "I feel as if my heart is being torn in two."  
  
The elf stopped and turned to her. "Why is that, milady?" Elizabeth stopped and looked up at him. A small smile graced her face. "I wouldn't want to trouble you with my problems, Haldir." Haldir smiled. "You do no such thing. I am always glad to enjoy the company of a lovely young being such as yourself." Elizabeth blushed and laughed softly. "Thank you," she said. "But I am no such thing." Haldir frowned. "But you are. Never before have I seen a human with such beauty as you possess, Elizabeth. Your beauty could match any she-elf in Lothlorien." Elizabeth smiled at the compliment. "I don't know about that..." Haldir smiled. "But it is true, milady. And a lovely face like yours should never be marred with trouble..." She smiled at him again. The elf looked away a moment before smiling at her. "I must take my leave, milady," he said, reaching for her hand. He brought it to his lips and gently grazed it. "I thank you for your company." Elizabeth nodded and watched as Haldir turned and walked off. *What is it that draws me to Elves?,* she thought. She turned at the sound of rustling bushes. "Come out, Frodo. You are more than welcome to join me."  
  
The young hobbit walked up beside her, a sheepish look on his face. "I didn't want to disturb your conversation with Haldir," he said, looking up at her. Elizabeth smiled down at him. "I wouldn't have minded it if you did," she said. "The compliments he said were beginning to make me uncomfortable." Frodo frowned as they began to walk. "Why? From what I heard, all he said was true." Elizabeth laughed. "Do you not think so?" The brunette shook her head. "No, not really. I never saw myself as something lovely. I always found that my younger sister was the lovely one while I was the disappointment." Frodo looked up at her. "Disappointment? How were you a disappointment?" Elizabeth shrugged. "I never wanted to do what everyone else did. While my sister and the other women of my kingdom learned to stitch and do all the womanly duties, I followed the soldiers around, learning all the fighting techniques I could. I never wanted to be a princess..." She looked down at him and smiled. "I sometimes wonder if I even belong in my family." Frodo nodded. "I felt that way sometimes...I always wanted to go on an adventure. The kind that Bilbo spoke of...but at the same time, I didn't want to leave the Shire. I felt torn between the two."   
  
He looked at her. "Elizabeth, why do you feel as if your heart is being torn in two?" The brunette smiled. "Because, young Frodo, I'm afraid that I've done a foolish thing. I've gone and fallen in love with someone who does not return that love." Frodo smiled. "Do you speak of Legolas?" Elizabeth nodded. "He does return your love." She narrowed her eyes at him. "And how would you know, Frodo Baggins?" The hobbit smiled. "I have my ways....but believe me when I say that he returns your love. You can see it when he looks at you." Elizabeth smiled. "You sound so wise, young Frodo...Much wiser than you should be." The hobbit smiled at her. Elizabeth glanced down at him with a smile. "Race you back to camp!," she said, laughing and taking off. The hobbit was right on her heels, his laughter filling the air. "That's not fair! You got a head start!" Elizabeth laughed and slowed down, allowing the hobbit to catch up to her. They dodged logs and rocks in their path and ran all the way to camp, Frodo beating her by a foot. Aragorn stood beside a tree, an amused smile on his face. "Not so easy to beat a hobbit, now is it, Elizabeth?," he said.   
  
The brunette smiled at him and tried to catch her breath. "I let him win," she said. Aragorn smiled. "Of course," he said, not convinced. He walked past her, patting her on the arm as he walked off. Frodo looked up at her. "Did you really just let me win?" Elizabeth laughed. "No, of course not. I just had to tell him that or I never would have heard the end of it." They both laughed and Frodo walked off to join Sam and the other two hobbits who sat by the fire, eating. Elizabeth watched them, a small smile playing across her face. She turned, then gasped when she came flush against Legolas. The elf looked at her apologetically. "Sorry. I did not mean to frighten you." Elizabeth shook her head and avoided his gaze. "You didn't frighten me...I was just startled." She looked at the ground, anywhere but at him. Finally, Legolas pushed her chin up toward him. "Elizabeth...I want to talk about last night." She looked at him. "There's not really anything to talk about," she said. "You were right. I wasn't in my right mind at the time...I was looking for comfort...." Legolas looked into her eyes. "You did the right thing by turnign me away. I promise not to do such a thing again."  
  
She gasped when he pulled her face to his and brought their lips together. She tensed a moment before returning the kiss. Legolas' arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck. They pulled apart and she looked up at him. "Don't promise such foolish things," he whispered, smiling at her. Elizabeth returned the smile and leaned in to kiss him again. The sound of giggling pulled them apart and they looked to see the four hobbits smiling at them. Legolas laughed softly. "Perhaps we should continue this later," he said, brushing his lips against hers once more before pulling away. She smiled. "I'll hold you to it." The elf smiled and walked off. Frodo cleared his throat and Elizabeth looked at him. "Didn't I tell you so?" She mock-glared at him. "There'll be no living with you after this, will there?" Her reply was a laugh from the hobbit and she felt herself smile.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Legolas shot two arrows towards the target. Both hit the center directly. He pulled another out of his quiver and pulled back the string, aware that someone had stepped up behind him. "Good day, Legolas." Legolas released the arrow and turned to see Lady Galadriel standing behind him, a smile on her pale face. He bowed to her. "Milady." Galadriel looked at him. "Your heart is full of love, young prince," she said. "Love for the young princess of Teribathia." Legolas looked away. Denying it would do no good, for the Lady of the Wood could read his mind. He nodded. "There is no shame in it," Galadriel said. "Love can occur in the most oddest of ways...but your love for Elizabeth is true." Legolas looked back at her.   
  
"However, there is another who fights for her heart." Legolas frowned. "Haldir of Lothlorien has taken an interest in Elizabeth as well. I'm afraid he will not give her up without a fight." Legolas felt jealousy well up inside him. "I just want to warn you, young prince of Mirkwood...Love does not always work out the way we want." She stared at him a moment before turning and walking on. Legolas gripped his bow until his knuckles turned white. Elizabeth was his....Haldir had no right to claim her. *I won't give her up,* he thought. He pulled out another bow and shot it, severing the one already on the target. He turned when he felt someone else's presence behind him. Elizabeth smiled as she walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"I told you I would hold you to it," she said, bringing her lips to his in a heated kiss. Legolas dropped his bow and wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist, returning her kiss in earnest. Anger welled up inside of him when he thought of Haldir kissing her right now. She sensed his distraction and pulled back. "What is it?," she asked, searching his eyes. He looked at her. "Do you love me, Elizabeth?," he asked. The brunette smiled. "Yes." Legolas smiled back at her and kissed her again. She laughed and pulled away. "What? What is it?" Legolas looked at her. "Have you spoken with Haldir?," he asked. He knew the answer when she hesitated. "Yes....I spoke with him earlier today. I ran into him in the garden." Legolas frowned. "And what went on?" Elizabeth frowned. "Nothing...we just talked. He asked what was bothering me." Legolas pulled her arms off of his neck. "And was he any comfort to you?" Elizabeth looked at him. "What? Legolas, what are you talking about?" He looked at her hard and released her arms. "So you look for comfort elsewhere when it is denied to you at first." Elizabeth frowned. "No...Legolas....we merely talked. What is wrong with you?"   
  
He picked up his bow and leaned down close to her. "You are, milady. You fill my thoughts every minute of the day and now you play me for a fool." He walked off, leaving Elizabeth hurt and wondering what had happened. She angrily wiped the tears that threatened to fall as she turned around and rushed off the way she had come. She kept her eyes to the ground and didn't see where she was going until she ran into someone. She looked up into the surprised face of Boromir. The surprise soon turned to concern when he saw the tears in her eyes. "Elizabeth?," he asked. "What is it?" Elizabeth shook her head and burried her face in the man's chest. Boromir stood there for a moment before folding her in his arms. He whispered comforts to her. "There, there, young one," he said softly. "There is no need for the tears. What causes you so much pain?" She looked up at him. "Legolas...," she said. "We...we were kissing a few moments ago and then he just...changed...he became angry and walked off. I don't understand what I did..." Boromir looked down at her. "Slow down, young one. I don't understand what you're trying to say."   
  
Elizabeth took a deep breath and repeated what had happened, slower this time. Boromir nodded. "It sounds as if our Elvin friend is jealous of the fact that another shows affection for you." Elizabeth frowned. "What? Haldir was merely being polite." Boromir laughed. "Milady, I do believe you are unaware of the effect you have on men of any race." The brunette blushed. "I believe that Legolas' love for you is strong and he fears the fact that he could lose you to another." Elizabeth shook her head. "But...I love Legolas, not Haldir...He is attractive, that I do know....but he is no Legolas." She smiled. "Legolas is who owns my heart." Boromir smiled. "Ah, to be young and in love....I remember those days," he said. "Elizabeth, do not be troubled by what occurred. Give him a few hours and he will realize the mistake he made." He smiled and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "He will come back to you." Elizabeth smiled. "Really?" At his nod, she hugged him. "Thank you, Boromir." The man smiled and squeezed her hand. "You are most welcome." He walked on and Elizabeth smiled, walking on towards camp.   
  
It was night before Legolas returned to camp. He had walked all over Lothlorien, trying to release his anger. It had taken him four hours before he realized he had over reacted. He had shouted at Elizabeth when she had done nothing wrong and now he kicked himself. *Great way to blow something so good, Legolas,* he thought. He stopped when he saw Elizabeth sitting in front of the fire. She was warming her hands when she looked up at him. She smiled softly at him and turned her attention back to the flames. Legolas walked up next to her and sat down. He grabbed one of her hands and brought it to his lips. "Can you ever forgive me?," he asked, kissing it softly and looking up at her. "I should not have acted the way I did. I accused you of things you did not do, and that was wrong of me." He reached out his other hand and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Can you forgive me?" Elizabeth smiled and pulled his face to hers, bringing their lips together. "Of course, I can," she whispered. Legolas smiled and kissed her again.   
  
"Stay with me tonight," Elizabeth whispered. Legolas looked at her, unsure of what he should do. "I am in my right mind tonight, Legolas," she said, stroking his cheek with her fingertips. "Please...I just don't want to be alone tonight." Legolas softly kissed her before pulling her to her feet and walking with her to his tent. He pulled her inside with him and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You are never alone, Elizabeth." He brought his lips to hers and she felt the softness of sheets on her back as they lowered to his bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck as their kiss deepened.  
  
They fell asleep in each other's arms, unaware of the eyes that had watched them from behind a tree.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok, here's chapter three! Let me know what you guys think! Also, I have to think my dearest friend Bethany Adelsberger....er...well, now she's Bethany Dillon for her new Cd, for allowing me to use her song "Trust in Me" in the previous chapter. I love ya, Beth! thanks a whole lot! Well, let me know what y'all think so I can get the next chapter up quick! 


	4. chapter four

Ok, here is chapter four! Sorry for not keeping up. My computer crashed and I couldn't get on the Internet, so therefore...no update. Thanks everybody who reviewed. You guys keep me going! Hmm....who could be watching them indeed....The imortality thing I am still trying to work out..I'll come up with something..Hopefully it will be a happy ending... And just a little shout out to by dearest Beth. You're off to Chicago! You're gonna see all 50 states!! Yee-haw! I miss you, girlie!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Elizabeth awoke when she felt lips grazing her bare shoulder. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to allow Legolas to see that she was awake. She lay on her side, her back against the elf's chest. Legolas trailed light kisses down her shoulder, his fingers caressing her stomach, which was covered with a sheet. Elizabeth smiled softly when his kisses returned to her neck. The elf saw this and a small smile graced his face. "'Tis time to awaken, my love," he said softly, his lips close to her ear. Elizabeth's smile grew. "No, it's not," she said, snuggling deeper into the covers. "It is still time to sleep." Legolas laughed softly and his arm snaked around her waist. "Why do you crave sleep so, I wonder?" The brunette laughed. "I'm sure you do." He laughed again and laid his head in the crook of her shoulder. They stayed that way for minutes until Elizabeth heard the others stirring outside the tent.  
  
"Do you think anyone would notice if we never showed up today?," she asked, finally opening her eyes and looking up at him. Legolas smiled. "I'm afraid they would." Elizabeth sighed and nodded in agreement. She turned over onto her back and stretched. Legolas pushed himself up onto an elbow and rested his head in his hand as he smiled down at her. She looked up at him and laughed. "Why do you stare at me so?" The elf's smile grew. "Because your beauty captivates me. I can't help but admire it." Her smile slowly grew as she looked at him. His smile faded as he bent down and placed a kiss on her lips. He pulled away and traced the hollow of her cheek with his fingers. "Do you forgive me for the things I said yesterday?," he asked softly. He still couldn't believe that he spoke to her so harshly when she had done nothing wrong and he was angry at himself. Elizabeth smiled. "I told you that I did," she said. "I know you didn't mean them." Legolas looked at her. He nodded. Elizabeth's smile grew. "Besides, Boromir told me that you would realize your mistake and come back to me."  
  
Legolas grinned at her. "Did he?" She nodded. "Do you believe that you can so easily bend me to your will, milady?" Elizabeth giggled. "If I try hard enough." She laughed at his expression and pulled his face down to hers. He reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and looked at her. "We should get up and make an appearance. I'm sure they are aware of our absences now." He rose from the bed and pulled his breeches on. Elizabeth sat up, holding the sheet to her chest. Legolas slipped his shirt on and came towards her, gently kissing her forehead. "I'll leave you so you can dress." She smiled up at him. "That's not going to help much. They'll see me coming out of your tent. They're going to know." The elf smiled at her. "This I know, my princess. I meant to leave to give you privacy." Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah..I knew that." Legolas laughed and kissed her once more before walking towards the flap of the tent. "I will see you at breakfast," he said, winking at her before exiting the tent.   
  
Elizabeth threw her feet over the side of the bed and stopped when she heard the men talking outside. "And where is our dear Elizabeth?," Boromir said teasingly. "Her tent has not been slept in." She heard Aragorn chuckle and the banging of pots and pans. "I'm sure she'll be along shortly," Legolas said. "Oh, yes, I'm sure she will," Gimli chimed in. Elizabeth shook her head, laughing and wondering what kind of teasing she will get when she comes out of the tent. Wrapping the sheet around her thing body, she walked over to where her dress was lying on the ground. She smiled as she recalled how it had gotten there. *If only Kate could see me now,* she thought, dreaming about what her younger sister's reaction would be. Katelyn Night, the youngest Night daughter, had always teased her older sister about never having any suiters and saying she'd never get married. *Not that I'm going to marry Legolas,* she thought as she bent down to retrieve her dress. *I mean...why would the prince of Mirkwood want to marry a human princess of Teribathia?*  
  
She slipped on the dress, cringing over the fact that Galadriel had given her so many beautiful dresses and she was wearing the same on as the day before. *Oh well, I'll just go to my tent and change,* she thought as she slipped on her shoes. She ran her fingers through her hair, took a deep breath, then walked out of the tent. The men looked up as she walked past. She smiled at them. "Good morning," she said, relishing the look of shock on Boromir and Gimli's faces. *Guess they just can't believe it.* She stole a quick glance at Legolas, who winked at her from where he sat next to Frodo. She grinned at him and walked into her tent, shutting the flap behind her. Boromir and Gimli still stared after her and Aragorn laughed as he smoked his pipe. "It's not as if you two didn't know she was in my tent the whole time," Legolas said. Gimli looked at him. "Aye, 'tis true we did, but to actually see her leaving it is another story." The elf shook his head and laughed, looking over at Aragorn. The ranger smiled at him and gripped his shoulder. "Take care of her, Legolas," he said, suddenly overprotective of Elizabeth. "She's been hurt before and I do not wish to see her pain again." Legolas looked at him. "The last thing I want is to cause her more grief." Aragorn nodded and turned back to the fire. Legolas looked at him a moment before gratefully accepting a plate of food from Frodo.  
  
The flap of Elizabeth's tent opened and she emerged, clothed in a midnight blue dress. Once again, the sleeves fell down to her waist. She had kept her brown hair down and it flowed over her shoulders and down her back. Legolas smiled, as always captivated by her beauty. She walked towards them and Sam looked at her. "Are you hungry, Miss Elizabeth?," he asked. Elizabeth nodded. "Starved." Frodo grinned at her. "And why would that be, I wonder?" They all looked over at him, and Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. "Frodo Baggins, I would never have expected such a comment from you!" The young hobbit laughed. "I was merely asking a question." They all laughed and Elizabeth ruffled his hair as she walked past him to sit next to Sam. "I believe that there was more knowledge behind your question, Mr. Frodo," Sam said as he handed Elizabeth a plate. Frodo shook his head and laughed as he continued to eat. Pippin looked over at Merry. "What was wrong with his question?," he asked, confused. Merry turned to him, annoyed. "Come on, Pip...think about it," he said before turning back to his food. Pippin did just that as he munched on his bacon, but still didn't understand why everyone had laughed at Frodo's question.  
  
Elizabeth finished eating and set her plate aside. She was unusually happy today, and she loved it. She sneaked a glance at Legolas to see him staring at her with a smile on his face. She returned it and looked at him quizically. He motioned with a tilt of his head towards the garden. Her smile grew and she nodded. She stood up and stretched. "I believe I'll go for a walk in the garden," she said inconspicously. "They are quite lovely." Aragorn nodded, but she could see that he knew what she was up to. She looked at Legolas once more before starting off towards the gardens. Legolas grinned after her and waited a few moments before rising. "I believe Elizabeth has the right idea," he said. "A walk in the garden sounds quite rejuvinating." Boromir let out a bark of laughter. "Are you so sure it's the walk that you deem 'rejuvinating', Legolas?" The elf smiled at him. "Of course, Boromir. What else?" They all laughed-except for Pippin, who was still thinking-and watched as Legolas headed off in the same direction that Elizabeth had gone. "Why do they act as if we don't know?," Frodo asked, looking at Aragorn and laughing. The ranger shook his head and smiled. "It's just the effect love has on them, Frodo." The hobbit laughed and turned back to his food.   
  
Finally, it hit Pippin and his eyes widened. "Now I get it!," he exclaimed. "They spent the night together!" The others looked over at him. He stared at them. "What?" To that, he recieved a laugh from Frodo and head shakes from all the others.   
  
Elizabeth looked around the gardens, her eyes open for the elf who had stolen her heart. *Where is he?,* she wondered as she leaned against a tree.  
  
"Growing impatient?"  
  
She whirled around into the waiting arms of Legolas. She glared up at him as his arms encircled her waist and his smile grew. She finally smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Of course not," she said, standing on her tip toes to kiss him. She pulled back slightly and grinned at him. "They all know, don't they?" Legolas nodded. "Aside from Pippin, I believe they do." Elizabeth laughed and kissed him again. As their kiss deepened, Legolas pulled her closer to him, breathing in her scent. He loved her scent. It seemed to be a combination of jasmines and vanilla, with a hint of cinnamin. He breathed her in before she pulled away and looked up at him mischivesly. "Guess what?," she said, pulling away from his embrace. He frowned at her. "What?" She looked at him. "If you want to kiss me again, do you know what you have to do?" He frowned once again. "What?" Her smile grew. "Catch me." He looked at her, slowly catching on before she gently pushed him away and darted in the other direction, giggling. Legolas smiled at her retreating form. "Elizabeth, what are you doing to me?," he asked himself. He grinned and ran after the woman he loved.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Elizabeth laughed as she darted behind a tree. Her heart was racing, and not just from running...Legolas made her heart race no matter what he did, it seemed. She smiled and peeked from behind the tree, frowning when she didn't see the elf. She stepped out from behind her hiding place and put her hands on her hips. *Where did he go?*  
  
"Looking for someone?"  
  
She turned around, smiling, but the smile fell slightly when she saw that it wasn't Legolas who had spoken, but Haldir. The warrior elf stood before her, his arms behind his back and a strange look in his eyes. *Was his eyes that dark the last time I saw him?,* she wondered. "Haldir," she said, smiling. The elf smiled back at her, but Elizabeth shuddered slightly, wondering what was different about him. "Quel amrun, Elizabeth," he said. She nodded. "Good morning." Haldir gave her a once-over before speaking again. "Are you looking for someone?" She nodded. "Yes...Legolas...I could swear he was right behind me." Haldir nodded. "Ah, of course. The young prince of Mirkwood," he said. "Hardly worthy of your affections." Elizabeth frowned. "Excuse me?" Haldir slowly walked towards her. "Legolas Greenleaf has hordes of women who throw themselves at his feet back in Mirkwood, Elizabeth. Are you so sure that when your quest is over, he won't leave you for one of them?" Elizabeth looked up at him and backed up a few steps. "I'm fairly certain that he won't," she said, trying to make sure she didn't trip over any branches or stones.  
  
Haldir continued to walk towards her until her back was pushed against a tree. He stopped a few inches in front of her and looking into her face. "Only fairly certain? Wouldn't you prefer to be completely sure?" Elizabeth looked at him, becoming a little frightened of him. "I'm very positive he won't, Haldir, but I do appreciate your concern." She tried to move away from him, but Haldir shot out his arm and placed his hand on the tree, keeping her from moving. When she turned to the right, he did the same with his other arm. She was trapped.  
  
She swallowed and looked at him. "Haldir, if you would please move your arms, I would like to find Legolas," she said, her voice shaking slightly. Haldir stared down at her. "For comfort?," he asked. "I could offer you just as much comfort as he." Elizabeth looked up at him. "Do you honestly prefer a young, naive princeling over a grown, warrior elf when it comes to intimacy, Elizabeth?" She looked up at him and saw a fire in his eyes. "I'm not sure I know what you speak of, Haldir." The elf let out a bitter laugh. "I"m sure you do, young princess. I saw you," he whispered, his face close to hers. She could feel his breath on her cheek and her heart raced in panic. "Haldir..." But the elf didn't listen. "Since the moment you entered Lothlorien, you had me smitten," he said harshly. "And when you begin to return my affections, you go to *him* and betray them." When she tried to move away he gripped her arm and she winced at the strength of his grip. "I will not be played for a fool, Elizabeth."  
  
She looked up at him fearfully. "I apologize if you had your signals crossed, Haldir," she said slowly, tears welling in her eyes as his fingers bit into her arm. "I never meant to lead you astray." Haldir smiled and traced her cheek with his other hand. "Of course not...but the fact still remains that your beauty has me smitten...and we are alone in the garden." He leaned in close to her and Elizabeth's heart raced in fear. "Haldir," she whispered fearfully.   
  
She gasped when Haldir was roughly pulled away from her and his iron-hard grip was gone. She clutched her arm as she looked up to see Legolas standing between her and Haldir, a look of complete rage on his beautiful face. "What is the meaning of this?," he demanded, his fists clenched at his sides. Haldir glared up at him. "I believe this is between Lady Elizabeth and myself. It does not concern you, Greenleaf." Elizabeth watched as Legolas' rage grew. "I disagree, Haldir," he said. "From where I stood, she was quite reluctant to speak with you." Haldir straightened and glared at him. "Then perhaps you should stand elsewhere." Legolas took a threatening step towards him. "I don't want to see you near her, Haldir," he threatened. "Amin feuya a ten'lle." (You disgust me.) Haldir returned Legolas' icy glare before glancing at Elizabeth. "We shall continue this another time, milady." He threw one last withering glance to Legolas before stalking off. Legolas made to follow, but Elizabeth's voice stopped him.  
  
"Legolas, let him go," she choked out. Legolas whirled around and came to her, the rage on his face replaced by concern. He gently touched her arm. "Did he hurt you?," he asked. Elizabeth shook her head, then flinched when he touched her arm. The fire in his eyes returned as he stared at her. "I'll kill him for this," he said. He moved to turn around, but Elizabeth grabbed his arm. "No, Legolas, leave him be," she said. He snapped his head towards her and she flinched. "Do you defend him?," he asked angrily. Elizabeth shook her head. "No, no, I don't. Just, please, leave him be." She reached up and pulled his face down to hers, lightly brushing her lips against his. She touched their foreheads together and looked into his piercing blue eyes. "Please don't do anything that could rob you from me, Legolas. I couldn't bear it," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. Legolas' arms wrapped around her waist as he stared into her eyes. "I hate the way he looked at you," he whispered softly to her. Elizabeth smiled softly and kissed him. "Please don't let Haldir ruin our good morning."  
  
Legolas finally nodded and then smiled. "I do believe I caught you, milady." She grinned at him. "So it would seem." She leaned into his deep kiss and allowed herself to be taken over by him. They pulled apart and she smiled at him. "Up for another chase?," she asked. Legolas frowned. "I promise not to run into anyone who would ruin our fun," she tempted. His smile returned and the chase was on. He followed close behind her this time and finally caught her when she ran into the shallow depths of a pond. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into the air, spinning her around as she shrieked with delight. He lowered her to the ground and looked into her eyes. She grinned at him and intertwined their fingers, pulling their arms above their heads. She laughed as he looked down at her. "Foolish of you to think that a human could ever outrun an elf." Elizabeth gaped at him and laughed. "So sure of yourself, Master Elf," she said, then pushed him backwards. Caught off guard, Legolas fell backwards, making a loud splash as he hit the water. Elizabeth giggled and shrieked, then turned to run at the look on the elf's face. Before she could get far, however, Legolas leaped up and pulled Elizabeth down next to him. She made a loud splash as well.   
  
She looked up at him in mock-surprise before splashing him. He laughed and returned her splash, and soon they had begun a war of water. Finally, Legolas leaned over and captured her lips with his own. She stopped splashing and her hands wrapped around the elf's neck. Legolas gently pushed her down into the very shallow end, his hands wiping her wet hair out of her face. He pulled back and looked at her. "Surrender?," he whispered, his fingers tracing her cheek. She smiled softly and wiped away beads of water from his forehead. "Always," she answered. Legolas stared into her eyes before lowering his face to hers, and her finger's wrapped themselves into his hair as they melted into the kiss.  
  
The creature disguised as Haldir clenched his fists as he watched the elf and human woman. Rage welled up in his chest. Even disguised as an elf, he could not win her heart. He thought this would be the best way to do just that, but once again his plot had been foiled. *I will not lose her to an immature elf prince,* he thought, transforming back into his true form. *I'd kill her first.* And as he watched the couple rise from the ground, wet and laughing, he vowed to keep that oath.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Aragorn frowned as he watched a very wet Legolas and Elizabeth approach the camp, holding hands. He looked up at them. They grinned at him and the others as they walked past them. Legolas brushed his lips over hers before they both separated and went into their own tents, more than likely to change in to dry clothes. Aragorn shook his head after them and stuck his pipe back in his mouth. Boromir looked away from the tents and turned to the others. "How did they leave for a walk in the garden completely dry, and yet return soaking wet?," he asked, stirring the flames of the fire with a stick. Gimli grunted. "I'm not so sure we even want to know." At that Frodo laughed and Aragorn soon joined in. Merri and Sam shook their heads while Pippin once again looked confused. "Now what happened?"  
  
  
  
Elizabeth looked around before sneaking towards Legolas' tent that night. It wasn't so much the Fellowship that she looked for, because they all knew about their relationship--Elizabeth smiled softly at the word "relationship"-- but Haldir. He had said that he had seen Legolas and Elizabeth the night before, and the thought that he could be at that very minute watching her made her shudder. She quietly opened the flap to Legolas' tent and slipped inside. She closed the flap behind her and turned. Legolas stood before the small fire that burned inside his tent. Elizabeth slowly walked towards him. He had not yet heard her and she knew he must be deep in thought. He had removed his green tunic and was clad only in his breeches and white shirt. She came up behind him and placed her hand on his back. The elf jumped slightly and turned to her, somewhat embarassed that he had been caught off guard.   
  
She looked up at him and traced his cheek with her hand. "What bothers you?," she asked. Legolas shook his head and kissed the palm of her hand. "Nothing that should worry you," he said softly. Elizabeth didn't drop the matter. "Haldir isn't here, Legolas," she said, not missing the fire that flashed in his eyes at the mention of the elf's name. "He cannot harm us." Legolas looked hard at her. "He harmed you today," he said, becoming angry at the memory. "I can't help but think what would have happened if I hadn't showed up when I did." Elizabeth shook her head. "But you did," she said. She cradled his head in her hands. "You showed up to by my knight in shining armor." She kissed him and he gently pushed her cloak off her shoulders, and it fell around her feet. His anger returned when he saw the bruise on her arm. "But not in time to keep you from being harmed." Elizabeth stroked his cheek. "Legolas...you can't protect me from everything." He pulled her to him and kissed her neck. "But I want to," he whispered. "I can't bear the thought of you harmed, Elizabeth. I cannot lose you, not to anything." Elizabeth smiled. "You'll never lose me."  
  
Feeling a sudden sensation of protectiveness, Legolas crushed his lips against hers. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to be near her; as close as he possible could. Elizabeth sighed and moved her head to the side as he brushed kisses down her neck. "You make my hear pound," she whispered. Legolas smiled against her neck. "And you make mine race." She trailed her hands down her arms. "Will you love me forever, Legolas?" He nodded. "All my life." She smiled and kissed him. Legolas lifted her up and carried her to the bed, gently lying her down before joining her. *I'll never let you go,* he thought.  
  
"What's it like in Mirkwood?"  
  
Legolas looked down at Elizabeth. He was propped up on an elbow, his head resting in his hand, while she lay on her side, tracing a finger over his stomach. He smiled softly. "It's much like Rivendell and Lothlorien," he said, thinking of his home. "There are trees and gardens, though none as lovely as those here." She nodded and listened as he continued. "I always loved exploring the forests when I was young; anything to get away from the duties of being heir to the throne." She softly laughed and Legolas smiled. "It's beauty cannot compare to yours, Elizabeth." She laughed and looked up at him. "I think you exagerrate," she said. Legolas shook his head. "I never would when it comes to you." She stared at him before smiling. He returned it.  
  
"What was it like growing up in Teribathia?," he asked. She laughed again. "A nightmare for my father," she said. "I'm afraid I was a mischivious child." Legolas feigned shock. "No, I couldn't possibly believe it." She ignored his humor and continued. "I never wanted to be a princess," she said truthfully. "So I tried everything in my power to do the opposite of what a princess would do. I admit, I think I rather annoyed Aragorn when I followed him around all the time...I wanted to be a warrior just like him," she said with a smile. Legolas grinned, imagining his old friend being followed by an inquisitive young Elizabeth. "And your desire to be a champion disappointed your father?" Elizabeth shrugged. "I suppose. I know he would have preferred it if I was more like my younger sister."  
  
Legolas looked at her. He hadn't known she had a sister. "And what's she like, exactly?" Elizabeth groaned. "Oh, Kate is everything I'm not," she said with a laugh, turning onto her stomach and looking at him. "She 17 and perfect. She's the ideal daughter. She loves to attend balls and hand-stitch and dreams of one day becoming a queen." Legolas watched as a shadow of sadness flashed in her eyes. "She's what a princess should be. Beautiful and delicate." Legolas frowned. "You say she's everything you aren't." Elizabeth nodded. "But I see your beauty, Elizabeth, and none compare." Elizabeth smiled. "If you saw Kate, I'm sure you'd change your mind." Legolas shook his head. "I wouldn't." She looked at him. "Why do you say so?" She shrugged. "Kate always was the beautiful one. She had all the suiters....though her heart belongs to Heath." Legolas frowned. "Heath is someone who we grew up with. Father thought of him as a son." She layed their quietly, trailing her finger over his flat stomach.  
  
"Have you always thought Kate more than you?," he asked. Elizabeth nodded at him. "No one's given me a reason not to." Legolas stared at her a moment before answering. "I am." Elizabeth's fingers stilled and she looked at him. A smile graced his flawless face and she pushed herself up until she was an inch from his face. "I love you," she whispered. He raised a hand and brushed her hair off her face. "Amin mela lle, Elizabeth." (I love you.) They kissed then, and Elizabeth melted into it, but she could not help the feeling of dread in her heart.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Ha ha ha! I have finished chapter four! I hated the fact that I was making Haldir out to be a bad guy, so I gave it a little twist...he he he. Well, please review so I can get the next chapter up!! Love ya guys! 


	5. chapter five

Chapter Five  
  
Thanks to everybody who reviewed!! Sorry this chapter has been keeping so long! Hectic stuff here...plus, writer's block...ugh. Hate it. My sister has moved back in and she is a gimp now(lol, she hates it when i call her that, just because her hand is in a cast) and my friend Cori is in the hospital, so I haven't had a lot of time to write. So when we did nothing in Economics but talk about food, I pulled out my notebook and wrote the rest of this chapter! So please, enjoy and review. With the last grade I got on my geometry test, I need encouragement!!!  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Elizabeth stretched as sunlight streamed in from underneath the tent. She stifled a yawn as she opened her eyes. *Getting out of bed has to be the worst part about waking up.* She rolled onto her side and looked at the elf who slept soundly beside her. Smiling softly, she pushed herself up to look down into his slumbering face. As she studied his face, she frowned. From all she had learned, elves always slept with their eyes open to the world, so as to be aware of any threat that may come upon them in the night.  
  
Legolas' eyes were closed.  
  
Seeing that his bare chest slowly rose and fell, Elizabeth knew that he wasn't dead. She continued to study his face, then smiled when his eyes opened and slowly focused on her. Legolas returned her smile and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "Oio naa elealla alasse'," he said. (Ever is thy sight a joy.) Elizabeth smiled and kissed him softly. "Legolas," she said as she pulled away. "I thought elves slept with their eyes open...but yours were closed." The elf smiled. "They do. It's a way for us to be on our guards. However, we do sleep with them closed. But only when we are perfectly at ease...when we fear nothing. Only feel safe. And calm." The brunette looked at him. "And being with me makes you feel that way?" He nodded.  
  
Elizabeth grinned. "Hmm...must not be a good time to tell you that I'm running of with Gimli, then." Legolas laughed. "Are you?," he asked, seeing the laughter in the girl's eyes. She nodded. "Oh, yes. He professed his love to me and I find a dwarf so much more compatible with me...so, I'm afraid that I'm leaving you." The elf laughed again and shook his head. Then, as quick as lightning, he shot up and pushed Elizabeth back on the bed, pinning her hands above her head. She smiled up at him. "What makes you think I'll allow that?," he asked. Elizabeth's smile grew as he leaned down towards her. "I refuse to lose the love of my life to a dwarf. I'll just have to keep you right here, won't I?" She laughed. "No complaints here." Legolas laughed and leaned down to kiss her.   
  
He could get used to waking up like this.   
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
"Haldir attacked her?"  
  
Legolas sat next to Aragorn that afternoon as they watched Elizabeth and Boromir sword fight with the hobbits. Legolas looked at his friend, who sat sharpening his sword on a stone. "Somewhat, yes." The man nodded and glanced at Elizabeth. The brunette was clashing swords with Frodo and a smile was on her face. "He's apparently taken with her as well." Aragorn chuckled. "She appears to have that effect. On almost any race...I believe young Frodo is quite taken with her as well." Legolas laughed and nodded. The man looked over at him. "She loves you, Legolas," he said. "Do not think that any other could come between that." Legolas looked at him. "I do not worry that anyone would come between us, Aragorn," he said. "But I do fear that someone could harm her." Aragorn nodded. "We should keep an eye out for Haldir." Legolas frowned. "Something in your voice tells me that you are doubtful." Aragorn sighed. "I know that neither you or Elizabeth would lie about a thing such as this...but I have known Haldir for many years. It seems strange that he would act in that way." Legolas looked at him. "However, love can do many strange things to someone....perhaps I am mistaken. But I much desire to speak with him. Meanwhile, we should keep an eye on Elizabeth. She always finds some way to get into trouble."  
  
Legolas smiled and watched as Frodo tried to slash Elizabeth's skirts, but she jumped away with a laugh. "She spoke of how she followed you around when she was younger." Aragorn chuckled. "Yes, she did," he said. "She was quite a nuisance. I never had a moments peace when I visited her father. It was as if I had another shadow. A very short, small shadow....she wanted to be a champion..." He sat a moment, a wistful smile on his rugged face as he remembered a young, anxious Elizabeth who would jump into his arms everytime he paid her father a visit. "I must admit, I quickly became attached to her. And she became a champion. Just as she wished." He shook his head with a laugh, and went back to sharpening his sword. Legolas nodded. "Indeed she has...Tell me, Aragorn, is there some sort of competition with her younger sister?" Aragorn looked at him. "Kate? I wouldn't call it 'competition.' There is something between them that makes them somewhat envious of each other. But they are very close...just different." He examined his sword, then sheathed it. "However, Kate usually recieved all the attention that Elizabeth craved. Not wanting to appear jealous or envious, Elizabeth set out to accomplish something Kate could not. She became a champion. Her father was not pleased with her career of choice and the dangers that accompanied it, but he is very pleased that she is happy. He's never been more proud of both of his daughters."  
  
Legolas nodded. He smiled as the four hobbits cornered Elizabeth and Boromir, forcing them to stand with their backs to each other. They both looked at each other before dropping their swords and lifting their hands. "We surrender," Elizabeth said, laughing. Frodo and Sam beamed, while Merry and Pippin looked victorious. "I knew we could take them," Pippin said happily. Boromir laughed as he and Elizabeth grabbed their swords and they all walked to where the others sat.   
  
"Quite an interesting show," Aragorn said, smiling. Elizabeth grinned. "Oh, I'm glad that we are such good entertainment, my dear Aragorn." The ranger only chuckled and shook his head. Legolas rose and took Elizabeth's hand. "Elizabeth," he said. "May I speak with you privately?" The brunette smiled and nodded her head, handing her sword to Aragorn. "Do the two of you ever tire of one another," Gimli asked. Elizabeth turned to him and smiled. "Kela, Spanger," (go away, bearded one) she said sweetly. Gimli allowed himself a small smile before he looked away. She turned back to Legolas. "Shall we?" The elf nodded and led her towards the gardens. When they were away from the others and in the privacy of the gardens, he turned to her and traced the outside of her cheek. "Mani naa ta?," she asked (What is it?). Legolas looked into her eyes. "I fear for you, Melamin," (my love) he whispered. Elizabeth stroked his cheek. "Why?" He looked at her. "There is a feeling of dread in my heart. I feel that there is more happening in Lothlorien than we know."   
  
She frowned. "Haldir?" He nodded. "I spoke to Aragorn about what happened," he said. She nodded, knowing that he would. "He didn't seem think Haldir would do such a thing. Aragorn has known him for many years." She nodded again. "But then how does he explain it?" Legolas shook his head. " He doesn't. He is going to speak with Haldir today. Perhaps he can come up with some answers." Elizabeth nodded. "I don't want you to wander around alone, Elizabeth." The brunette looked up at him and grinned. "Getting a little demanding now, huh?" He smiled softly. "Only when it comes to your safety." He kissed her softly. "Promise me you won't go off alone." Elizabeth looked at him before nodding. "Alright. I won't. But only because you won't let me hear the end of it if I said no." Legolas laughed and kissed her again.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Aragorn found Haldir talking with some of his soldiers. He stood behind them, his arms crossed, as he waited for them to finish. Haldir spotted him and dismissed the soldiers. He walked up to him and nodded his head in greeting. "Aragorn. What can I do for you?," he asked. Aragorn stared at him. "Elizabeth." Haldir frowned. "Yes, what about her?" Aragorn uncrossed his arms. "Did you attack her yesterday, Haldir?" For a moment, the elf looked shocked by the question, but soon after recollected himself. "No," he said. "I spoke with her a few days ago. Aragorn, you above all people should know that I wouldn't lay a harsh hand on a woman of any race." Aragorn nodded. "I do, Haldir. But the fact still remains that Legolas and Elizabeth verify that you attacked her." Haldir frowned. "I did not." The ranger nodded and clasped his old friend on the shoulder. "I apologize, my friend," he said. "But I could not leave it alone." Haldir nodded in understanding.   
  
"So, how do you explain that I attacked her?," he asked. Aragorn sighed. "I wish I truly knew. The only solution is a shapeshifter." Haldir nodded. "A shapeshifter....I'm not aware that any of them have come near Lothlorien. I can check with the border guards. Perhaps they can be of some help." Aragorn nodded and followed the elf.   
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Legolas and Elizabeth walked through the gardens, neither talking. Simply enjoying each other's company. Legolas looked over at Elizabeth, frowning at the look on her face. "Elizabeth, what troubles you?," he asked. She looked over at him and smiled weakly. "Nothing, I'm just....thinking about Gandalf." Legolas nodded. "I just can't help but think that if someone had run down there and grabbed his hand, maybe he would be here." Legolas looked at her. "Elizabeth....there was nothing any of us could do." She looked at him. "There was time, Legolas. There was time for one of us to run to him." Legolas shook his head. "Gandalf knew we would not have been able to save him. He would rather one of us fall than more." Elizabeth looked at the ground. "Yes...I suppose...I just can't help but think what could be." Legolas smiled softly. "'What could be' is different from 'what is.' You can't change the past, Elizabeth, no matter how much you may want to."  
  
At his words, Elizabeth stopped and looked up at him. He stared down at her, confused. "What is it?" She looked away and took a deep breath. "Legolas....if I had done something very terrible in the past, would you still care for me?," she asked. The elf nodded. "I would." She looked at him. "No matter how terrible it was?" Legolas nodded and smiled. "Elizabeth, what are you trying to say?" She sighed. "I'm trying to tell you....I'm trying to tell you about something that I did....but I'm afraid of what you will think of me." Legolas reached up and cupped her cheek. "Nothing you have done in your past could diminish my feelings for you." Elizabeth smiled and cupped his hand with her own. "Tell me what it is you did." Elizabeth dropped her head. "I cost people I cared very much for their lives." Legolas frowned at her. "I trusted the wrong person and it cost the lives of my closest friends....the people I cared for." Legolas raised her head. "Why would that change the way I feel about you?" She shrugged and wiped away a tear that escaped her eye. "I don't know....because it was my fault for trusting the wrong person. I as well has killed them."   
  
Legolas shook his head. "No....trust can be a decieiving thing, Elizabeth. It is hard to know who to trust. But just because you trusted the wrong one, doesn't mean you killed anyone." Elizabeth looked at him. "Who was the person you trusted?" She sighed. "Someone I thought I loved. Turns out he didn't even have a heart TO love. He was evil....pure evil. I found out he was a follower of Saroun, intent on bringing him back." Legolas frowned. "I tried to stop him and he killed my friends....he's obsessed with me...." Legolas looked at her. "He claims he loves me...but he's evil and therefore can't. But that doesnt' stop him." She looked up at Legolas. "He'll try to find me, Legolas....just like he always does." The elf traced her cheek. "He won't succeed." Elizabeth smiled up at him. "You're really turning into a knight in shining armor, you know that?," she asked, laughing. Legolas laughed and kissed her. Their foreheads touched as Legolas looked into her eyes. "No harm will come to you, Elizabeth....I can promise you that." Elizabeth smiled.   
  
"I can promise something too."  
  
They both whirled around at who had spoke and Legolas saw a man that he didn't recognize. But he could sense evil about him. Elizabeth gasped and Legolas looked at her. Her face held recognition and her eyes held fear. "Evan," she whispered. Legolas watched as the man smiled wickedly. "Hello, Elizabeth."  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
"The guards have seen nothing," Haldir said as he turned to Aragorn. "No one but elves have crossed our borders." Aragorn nodded, crestfallen. "There has to be something....," he muttered. Haldir nodded, then looked up at him. Aragorn frowned. "What?" Haldir looked at him. "My men have seen no one but Elves cross our borders...but how do we know that one of them was even an elf?" Aragorn nodded. "Someone with the power to shapeshift could be anything....but how would we even know?" Haldir opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when Galadriel's voice filled his head. *Haldir, Aragorn, you must go to Elizabeth,* she said. *She is in grave danger.* The two of them looked at each other before taking off. "Where is she?," Haldir asked as he ran next to Aragorn. "In the gardens," he replied. *By the Valor, don't let us be late.*  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Elizabeth stood in shock as she stared at the man in front of her. The grinned wickedly. "Why the surprise? You were just discussing me. You should know I would appear sooner or later." Legolas looked over at Elizabeth. "This is the man you spoke of?," he asked. She nodded slowly and Legolas drew his bow quickly, stringing an arrow as he went. Evan simply smirked at him. "Ah, yes...Legolas Greenleaf, brave prince of Mirkwood. I would say it is a pleasure but our last meeting left somewhat of a bitterness towards you." Legolas frowned. He had never met this man before...unless..."You are a shapeshifter," he said. Evan nodded and smiled, looking at Elizabeth. "Didn't know about that one, did you, love?," he asked. Elizabeth glard at him. "Come now, Lizzy. You know I would find you sooner or later. We have a history." Elizabeth nodded. "But no future." The man smiled. "That has yet to be decided."   
  
"You disguised yourself as Haldir....," she said. Evan nodded. "Indeed I did. But, I suppose even as an elf, you are too stubborn." He took a step towards them and Legolas let the arrow fly. It embedded itself in the ground in front of Evan and he strung another just as fast. "You will not take another step." Evan smirked. "Foolish elf. Don't you understand that Elizabeth is and always will be mine? I'm not about to lose her to a niave prince who could have his choice of Elvish maidens. Do you really think it will work? You're immortal, she's not. You would outlive her forever, she will die and age while you remain the way you are." Legolas glared at the man. Evan took another step and this time the arrow hit his let. He let out a wail of pain and Elizabeth jumped. "Elizabeth, run," Legolas said as he drew another arrow. She shook her head. "I'm not leaving you," she said. The elf glared at her. "Run!" She shook her head. "No, Legolas, you don't know what he can do! He's stronger than you!" Legolas moved to reply, but grunted as an arrow implanted itself into his shoulder. He dropped the bow and fell to his knees, grasping his shoulder. "Legolas," Elizabeth said, rushing to him.   
  
Legolas' face was contorted in pain and rage as he stared at Evan. The man glared at them, his leg covered in blood, but the arrow gone. "She has a point, Legolas," he said. "I don't even need a bow to shoot an arrow." He came towards them and Legolas held his arm out in front of Elizabeth protectively. He struggeled to his feet and drew one of the swords that were strapped to his back. He held it out in front of him. Evan sighed and drew his own sword. "If I must, I must." Elizabeth was pushed backwards as they flew at each other and she landed hard, feeling her wrist twist beneath her. She yelped in pain and turned over to see Legolas and Evan clashing with each other, swords flying. She pushed herself up with her hands, then yelled as her wrist gave way beneath her. She clutched it to her chest and watched helplessly as the elf she loved fought with her past.   
  
Evan advanced Legolas, mentally congratulating himself as he knocked the sword from his hands. The elf yelled and fell to his knees, the pain in his shoulder consuming him. Evan glowerd down at him. "She's mine, elf," he said. "Remember that." He raised his sword, but before he could bring it down, someone crashed into him with a shout. Legolas looked up as he saw Aragorn struggle with the man on the ground, both fighting for the sword that was in Evan's grasp. Haldir kneeled down next to Legolas. "Are you alright?," he asked. Legolas looked up at him. He clutched his shoulder, but nodded. "Fine. Where's Elizabeth?" Haldir touched his good shoulder. "I had my soldiers escort her back to camp." He looked over at the struggle. "Wait here." He ran to Aragorn's aid as Evan gained the upper hand, pinnning the ranger beneath him. Haldir drew his sword and held it to the back of the man's head. Evan froze, dropping his own sword. "Stand up," Haldir ordered. Evan rose and Aragorn pulled himself to his feet. He glared at the man. "Evan...I assumed you had been killed long ago." Evan simply smirked. "Not while Elizabeth still lives." Aragorn stared at him. "She loves not you, Evan. You destroyed that when you betrayed her trust."   
  
Evan laughed. "She's been blinded by infatuation. She does not think correctly." Aragorn glared. "She thinks just fine. But I believe you are not in your right mind." He took a step towards him, but before he could reach him, Evan lashed his arm out, knocking Haldir's sword out of his hand. The elf quickly recovered from his shock and drew his bow as Evan grabbed the swords and advanced towards Aragorn. The ranger quickly drew his own sword and fought. Haldir shot an arrow, but Evan swung his sword around and blocked it. He spun back around in time to block a thrust by Aragorn. Haldir rushed to string his arrow again, but as he aimed, another arrow struck Evan in the back. The elf turned to see Legolas holding his own bow, the arrow that was once in his shoulder now embedded in the back of their opponent. Evan grunted and his sword fell from his grasp. He collapsed to his knees and glared up at Aragorn before he fell over onto the ground. As Legolas' legs gave way beneath him, Haldir rushed over and grabbed him, gently lowering him to the ground. Aragorn leaned down and checked for Evan's pulse. He was relieved when he didn't find one.   
  
Rushing over to Legolas, he knelt down beside his friend. "He's dead," he said gravely. Legolas nodded and groaned, clutching his shoulder. "You need to have this looked at," Haldir said. He and Aragorn each took one of Legolas' arms, draping them over their shoulders. Legolas leaned against them. "Elizabeth..." Haldir nodded. "She is fine. I told you. My soldiers took her back to camp." Aragorn looked at him. "Which is where you are going as well, my friend." They walked off, supporting the elf as he stumbled along. Haldir spoke to one of his soldiers as the elf rushed towards them. "Take the body and burn it," he said. The soldier nodded and rushed off. Legolas groaned as they walked, this only concern being the woman he loved.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Elizabeth sat next to Frodo outside Legolas' tent. Aragorn had been treating his wound for what seemed like days. The brunette ran her fingers over the tight bandage that bound her twisted wrist. "He will be alright, Elizabeth," Frodo said, patting her hand. She smiled at him. "I know he will, Frodo. But I'm still going to worry. It's what we women do." Frodo smiled and nodded. "How does your hand feel?" Elizabeth held it up. "Much better...." She trailed off as she saw Haldir come out of the tent. He slowly walked towards them. "Is he alright?," she asked. The elf nodded. "He will be fine. All he needs is some rest." Elizabeth nodded, relieved. "Elizabeth, I cannot apologize enough for what Evan did." She shook her head. "It's not your fault...he IS dead, right?" Haldir nodded. "He will not bother you again." He smiled at her. "I bid you a good-night, milady. Sleep well." Elizabeth smiled. "You too." He nodded at Frodo and walked off.   
  
Frodo smiled up at her. "I told you he would be fine, didn't I?" She rolled her eyes. "I'll never live this one down, either, will I?" They both laughed softly and Elizabeth stood up as Aragorn came out. "Aragorn, is he alright?" The ranger nodded. "Yes, he's fine. He wishes to see you as well." Elizabeth looked at the ground. "Elizabeth...it is not your fault that he was harmed. Don't blame yourself for it." She nodded, but in her heart she didn't believe it. She walked past him and, after hesitating at the tent entrance, went in.   
  
Legolas looked over at her as she entered. He smiled and pushed himself up, wincing as he did so. Elizabeth glared at him. "Don't move, you foolish elf," she said as she stood by the bed. "You'll open your wound again before it's even healed." Legolas laughed, then frowned when he saw her hand. "Are you injured?" She shook her head. "It's just a little sprain. Should heal in a few days...unlike you." Legolas frowned as he saw her avoid his gaze. He reached up and pulled her by the hand down onto the bed. "It was my choice to fight him, Elizabeth," he whispered, stroking her hair. "It is not your fault that I was injured." She looked at him. "But it's my fault you got into the fight in the first place." Legolas shook his head and gently kissed her. "It was out of your power...Elizabeth....I love you." She looked up at him. "Nothing will stop that...."   
  
"But what about the things he said? Legolas...you will outlive me." He smiled. "We'll worry about that when the time comes. Until then, just enjoy our time together...My feelings have not changed....I love you." He kissed her again. "And I always will." Elizabeth smiled through teary eyes and kissed him.   
  
She had overcome her past....and now she looked forward to the future.   
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Ta-da! Chapter five is now done!! I'm sorry if this is really crappy....but writer's block is crappy as well. If inspiration hits, I just may redo this chapter....Review and let me know what you think! Love ya guys!! 


End file.
